Beam weapons
Beam weapons are science fiction versions of different bladed weapons made by the United Forces of Equestria labs, which instead of a me tal blade, holds an energy blade with a length which varies between models. Beam weapons differ in power based upon the specific generator modules or special components it uses. They also vary in degree of energy efficiency, which is largely based on whether or not a motherbattery has been installed. Though they often behave like regular weapons. Beam katanas are able to penetrate and cut through most matter with little or no resistance, and can deflect bullets and other non-explosive projectiles, as well as other beam katana blades, since the energy released sometimes is so dense it seems solidfied. Some are also capable of launching energy projectiles. The common beam weapon "blade" is made by a tight loop of highly focused energy which runs from an emitter in the hilt in a constant alternating current, along a retractable frame and into the receiver. Receiverless beam weapons become more common in the future, suggesting that the technology was perfected within the years of development. When activated the blade appears as a cylindrical bar, though sometimes it can be made into a specific shape. When deactivated, a beam katana appears as a metallic hilt, with or without an ignition button. They can be carried a number of ways, the most seen example being Touchdown's carrying of his beam scythe on a waist holster or in his Alchemy Bag. Beam katanas emit a distinctive hum when active. There are a number of other beam katana models that do not handle in the same manner as the common models do, however. The colors can range from all the types of neon hues. One existing model beam katana, used by skilled soildiers in the military, activates the moment it is removed from its scabbard, by which it recharges, bearing no "off switch." This model is extremely difficult to use however, as it can be a challenge to safely reinsert the blade into its scabbard. Though it seems that a generic type of beam katana is available to the public, the variety of designs in models used by some of the Ranks. Known Models T-Burner TYPE C of the beam weapons, classifiying it as a scythe based beam weapon, and Touchdown's signature weapon. It's reciever based, with the hilt extending up into a metal pole, with a jagged design to it so it's not completely straight, which would make long swings feel uncomfortable. The hilt when unactive has rubber grip wrapping around it, for more hoof grip, but this is used typically in Touchdown's magic grasp. Once extended, it has a glass like bulb at the end, which acts as a reciever, which directs the energy to the right into a curved, scythe blade, in neon amber. It's one of the prototype weapons to possess a hyperbeam emitter, giving it's cutting ability more effectiveness than the other models, but makes it more reactive, making it give of a light explosion if in contact with another beam for too long. Scarlet TYPE S specified beam weapon, classifying it as a sword. Designed to give off a more threatening vibe than a typically beam weapon, and more curved like a machete. It's battery cannot be modified, staying an internal level 2 battery, and when charged for a powered attack, can collect more energy than the average blade. It's called the Scarlet for it's red, vermillion appearance. Weapon Additions N/A